One Shots et participation à des concours
by Cornedrue
Summary: Ceci est un recueuil de One Shots et de fics courtes ecrites entre autre pour des concours. Nombre de textes: 3 Dernier ajout: Je suis un chat, petit OS a l'eau de rose...
1. Le repaire de Ginny

**Auteur:** Cornedrue  
**Avertissement**: T (13+)  
**Spoiler:** T1 à T5, ne tient pas compte du T6.  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling et de la Warner. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette fic, si ce n'est le plaisir de l'écrire.  
**Pairing:** Harry-Ginny et Ron-Hermione  
**Résumé:** Veillée de Noël romantique au Terrier.  
**Date:** janvier 2006

**Avant propos:** Cette fic a été écrite comme participation à un concours dont les contraintes étaient les suivantes:

_- Thème: Ecrivez une histoire se passant à Noël. Cette histoire devra reprendre des personnages des livres HP. Vous avez la totale liberté du lieu, de l'action etc. Mais tous les mots suivants devront obligatoirement figurer:  
Repaire / Détective / Chaussette / Aspirateur / Sacoche / Matelas / Kaléidoscope / Arc / Etoile / Crocodile / Ornithorynque / Pingouin / Taxidermiste / Kloug __Lucius  
- __Vous pouvez écrire au choix à la première ou à la troisième personne.  
- __La taille maximum est fixée à 2 pages Word, en police Time New Roman, taille 12._

Les mots imposés sont mis en évidence dans le texte.

**Le _repaire_ de Ginny**

L'agitation qui régnait au Terrier en cette veille de Noël était indescriptible. En effet, en ce premier jour de vacances, Ron et Ginny venaient de rentrer de Poudlard accompagnés de leurs amis Harry et Hermione, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas calmes!  
Tout le monde courrait dans tous les sens, Molly pour terminer le repas, Bill et Charlie, arrivés la veille, pour décorer la maison et les quatre jeunes pour monter dans les chambres la pile de malles, sacs, valises et **_sacoches_** en tout genre qui encombraient le salon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron et Harry s'affalaient sur la malle qu'ils venaient de monter dans leur chambre en poussant un énorme soupir de soulagement. Ils mirent quelques instants à réaliser qu'ils étaient en vacances.  
Les cages de Coq et d'Hedwige étaient installées sur l'armoire, et les hiboux semblaient eux aussi très heureux d'être de retour «à la maison».  
_- _Enfin, soupira Ron.  
_- _Tu l'as dit, répondit Harry en se levant. Bon, si on rangeait un peu tout ça!  
Et il joignit le geste à la parole, empilant dans un coin les habits sales. Ron fit de même en s'exclamant:  
_- _Allez, le costume de **_pingouin_**, oublié jusqu'à l'année prochaine!  
_- _Qu'est ce que tu lui reproches à ton smoking, il est d'une élégance…  
_- _A propos d'élégance, c'est élégant de ne porter qu'une **_chaussette_**? se moqua le rouquin.  
_- _Non, je sais, en plus elle est trop petite, répondit le brun dans un éclat de rire en enlevant ladite chaussette. Mais je n'avais plus d'autre paire propre… et c'est seulement après avoir cherché une bonne demi-heure que je me suis souvenu que j'avais glissé sa sœur jumelle dans le journal de Jedusor, lorsque je l'ai rendu à ce cher **_Lucius_** Malfoy… pour libérer Dobby.  
_- _Ah ben je comprends qu'elle soit trop petite! Tu veux que je t'en prête une paire?  
_- _Non ça ira, je vais mettre mes pantoufles.  
_- _D'accord.

Ils finirent de ranger leurs affaires et firent descendre le linge à la buanderie d'un coup de baguette. En glissant sa malle sous son lit, Harry demanda:  
_- _Dis, où est-ce que je peux jeter ça discrètement?  
_- _Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Ron en prenant la boîte. Oh, des biscuits! Pourquoi tu veux les jeter?  
_- _Je te déconseille de les manger Ron, ce sont les biscuits de Noël qu'Hagrid m'a offert. Il a essayé une recette qu'il a ramenée des Balkans. Ça s'appelle des **_Kloug_** je crois…

Ron reposa la boite sur le lit avec une grimace dégoûtée et la fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette.  
_- _Voila, dit-il, problème règlé!  
_- _Au fait Ron, reprit Harry, je voulais te remercier.  
_- _Pour avoir fait disparaître les… Kloug… mais ce n'est rien.  
_- _Mais non nigaud! l'interrompit le brun. Je voulais te remercier car je préfère voir Hermione avec un grand sourire aux lèvres plutôt qu'en train de verser des larmes de **_crocodile_** comme à d'autres Noël, dit il avec un clin d'œil, et que je pense que tu n'es pas étranger à son état…  
_- _Tu… Tu crois? bafouilla le rouquin en rougissant.  
_- _J'en suis sûr!  
_- _Au fait Harry, demanda le rouquin d'un air gêné. Ça te dérange pas de rester seul un moment parce que…  
_- _Mais non, le coupa le brun. Vas-y, va la rejoindre!  
_- _C'est vrai? s'exclama Ron, des **_étoiles_** plein les yeux.  
_- _Puisque je te le dit, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Ron ne se le fit pas répéter et sortit en trombe de la chambre, claquant presque la porte.  
Harry décida donc de descendre voir s'il pouvait se rentre utile, mais a peine sorti de la chambre, il heurta quelqu'un violemment. Il mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits et il dut se concentrer pour chasser le magnifique **_kaléidoscope_** qui brouillait sa vision. Enfin, il vit que c'était Ginny qu'il avait percutée et qu'elle était toujours assise par terre.

_- _Ça va? demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.  
_- _Ça peut aller, répondit-elle en prenant la main tendue, mais tu pourrais regarder où tu vas!  
_- _Je suis désolé.  
_- _Rien de grave, de toute façon je voulais te voir, mais je pensais pas d'aussi près…  
_- _Très drôle! Que puis-je pour toi?  
_- _Tu imagines bien qu'il m'est impossible de rester dans MA chambre, dit-elle avec un sourire entendu. Alors je voulais profiter de ce moment pour te montrer quelque chose, tu veux bien?  
_- _Bien sûr! C'est quoi?  
_- _Surprise de Noël, petit curieux! Suis-moi!

Mais ils n'eurent le temps d'aller nulle part, interrompus par l'appel à table de Molly. Ils descendirent donc avec Ron et Hermione et s'installèrent en même temps que Fred et Georges qui venaient de transplaner.  
Après avoir fait honneur au repas et s'être abondamment servie de desserts, Ginny se leva et demanda à Harry s'il venait, et celui-ci l'imita. Ron cessa un instant d'avaler les desserts comme un **_aspirateur_** pour demander où ils allaient. Harry répondit discrètement que Ginny voulait lui montrer quelque chose. Alors Ron s'exclama:  
_- _On va peut-être enfin savoir où elle disparaît tout le temps!

En effet, déjà pendant l'été, la benjamine de la famille avait pris l'habitude de disparaître pendant des heures sans que personne ne parvienne à savoir où elle se trouvait, pas même les jumeaux malgré leur talent de **_détectives_**.  
En entendant Ron, sa sœur s'était soudain tendue comme un**_ arc_** et avait lancé froidement en disparaissant dans les escaliers:  
_- _Harry, retrouve moi en haut!

Le jeune homme lança un regard irrité à son ami qui replongea avidement dans ses desserts avant de se précipiter à son tour dans les escaliers sous les éclats de rire de la tablée.  
Arrivé en haut des escaliers, la rouquine l'attendait, appuyée au mur. Elle lui fit promettre le secret, puis elle ouvrit la porte du grenier, et, d'un regard entendu, elle l'invita à la suivre.

Ils traversèrent le grenier dans lequel s'entassaient toutes sortes de choses avant d'entrer dans une allée composée d'étagères sur lesquelles se trouvaient, sous une épaisse couche de poussière, un nombre infini d'animaux empaillés, du canard à la souris et du renard au brochet. Il devait y avoir un **_taxidermiste_**, ou tout du moins un fervent collectionneur, parmi les ancêtres Weasley.  
Ginny s'arrêta devant l'une des étagères, et avant qu'Harry n'ait pu poser la moindre question, elle tendit la main vers un **_ornithorynque_** un peu moins poussiéreux que ses collègues d'étagère et lui pinça le bec, ce qui eut pour effet de faire pivoter sans un bruit la partie basse du meuble, libérant une ouverture dans laquelle elle se glissa. Harry la suivit en se demandant où elle l'emmenait.

Ils se trouvaient dans une petite pièce en soupente, que visiblement la rouquine avait aménagée sommairement. Il y avait dans un coin plusieurs vieux **_matelas_** qui formaient au choix un lit ou un canapé, le long du mur se dressaient des étagères remplies de vieux livres, deux malles qui pouvaient servir de table trônaient au centre de la pièce, et dans un coin, il y avait un vieux fauteuil.  
Pendant qu'Harry observait l'endroit, Ginny s'était assise sur les matelas et le regardait d'un air amusé. Il s'assit à ses côtés, et elle prit enfin la parole:

_- _Alors il te plaît, mon petit nid?  
_- _Oui, c'est sympa. Tu l'as découvert quand?  
_- _Oh, il y a longtemps, mais ça n'est que cet été qu'il m'est devenu utile. J'avais vraiment besoin de m'isoler de toute l'agitation familiale. Mais tu gardes tout ça pour toi hein?  
_- _Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas!  
_- _Bon, maintenant, ton cadeau de Noël!  
_- _Mais je n'ai pas apporté le tien! Je pensais te le donner demain…  
_- _Pas de discussion! l'interrompit-elle. Ferme les yeux!

Harry tenta bien de protester, mais elle lui ferma les paupières de la main. Il choisit donc de se laisser faire. Ginny se leva, fit nerveusement le tour de la pièce puis se rassit tout près de l'élu de son cœur. Elle le prit dans ses bras et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui donnant enfin ce baiser dont elle avait tant rêvé.

Lorsque, bien après minuit, Ron et Hermione montèrent à leur tour, ils se dirent bonne nuit «tendrement» dans le couloir. Puis chacun rentra dans sa chambre. Trouvant la sienne vide, Ron retourna sur ses pas, et tomba sur Hermione qui, en le voyant revenir lui aussi, déclara:_- _Bon ben pas la peine de se poser des questions, Harry et Ginny ne sont pas dans les chambres. Bonne nuit!  
_- _Tu ne crois pas que je devrais avertir les parents?  
_- _Je crois que si tu fais cela, ta sœur leur racontera ce que tu faisais le soir d'Halloween avec Lavande, les jumelles, Dean et Seamus dans le passage de la sorcière borgne, déclara Hermione.  
_- _Comment elle sait ça, elle?  
_- _L'encyclopédie La Rousse est une vraie mine d'informations, rétorqua la jeune fille. Va te coucher et oublie un moment d'être un grand frère protecteur, ajouta-t-elle en fermant sa porte.

Lorsque Harry descendit le premier le lendemain matin pour prendre son petit déjeuner, il n'avait pas l'air très réveillé. Molly lui tendit son assiette en le fixant et lui dit en souriant:  
_- _Ça va Harry mon chéri? Tu as une tête d'ornithorynque empaillé, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de quitter la cuisine.


	2. Rêve prémonitoire

**Auteur:** Cornedrue**  
Avertissement**: K+ (9+)**  
Spoiler:** T1 à T5, mais cette fic ne révèle absolument aucun évènement de l'intrigue d'aucun de ces tomes.**  
Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling et de la Warner. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette fic, si ce n'est le plaisir de l'écrire.  
**Pairing:** Harry-Ginny  
**Résumé:** Quand un rêve n'est peut-être pas si innocent...  
**Date:** il y a bien longtemps

**Avant propos: **Après avoir créé cette section One Shot, je me suis souvenu avoir participé il y a bien longtemps à un concours basé sur une image représentant une jeune fille agenouillée sur un lit de feuilles. J'ai donc fouillé mes sauvegardes et retrouvé le texte. Voici donc ma toute première fic! Je l'ai corrigée et très légèrement retouchée, mais je ne veux pas la réécrire, car je trouve intéressant de voir l'évolution de mon style en près de deux ans. Je vous remercie de votre indulgence…

**Rêve prémonitoire**

Harry était allongé dans son lit a baldaquin, et comme presque toutes les nuits depuis plusieurs années, son sommeil était agité. Mais cette nuit-là, contrairement aux autres, sa cicatrice ne lui faisait pas mal, il ne hurlait pas, mais souriait béatement comme si il nageait dans le bonheur.  
Et pourtant, moins de deux minutes plus tôt, il avait réveillé tout son dortoir en poussant un cri strident. Ses quatre camarades de chambre s'étaient levés en sursaut et le regardaient sans comprendre, groupés autour de son lit.

Ron mit sa main sur son front et fut surpris de ne pas sentir la cicatrice brûlante. Ce contact réveilla Harry, qui, étrangement, se sentait totalement bien et détendu.  
- Ça va Harry? demanda Neville, visiblement inquiet.  
- Heu… oui, répondit Harry. Que se passe-t-il?  
- Tu as crié, répondit Dean. C'était Tu-sais-qui?  
- Heu… non, répondit Harry étonné.  
- Tu aurais fait un rêve NORMAL? s'étonna Ron.  
- Ça en a tout l'air, dit Neville. Harry, tu es sûr que ça va?  
- Oui je crois, répondit le jeune homme.  
- Alors au lit tout le monde, déclara Seamus.

Il n'eut pas besoin de le répéter tant cette proposition convenait à tout le monde.  
- Bonne fin de nuit, ajouta Neville en refermant les rideaux de son lit.

C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'Harry faisait un rêve sans aucun rapport avec Voldemort, il devait absolument s'en souvenir. Peu à peu, quelques éléments lui revenaient: un combat, un grand bonheur ainsi que des phrases étranges.

_Si intense émotion qu'elle te fera te battre  
Sentiment grâce auquel tu oublieras la peur_

Il marchait sans but dans un lieu inconnu ressemblant à un château lorsqu'il entendit des cris. Une voix de fille qui semblait appeler à l'aide. Ne réfléchissant pas plus d'une seconde, il courrait en direction des cris, montant puis descendant des escaliers. La voix se faisait plus précise:  
- Mais lâche moi!  
Puis elle s'était tue, comme coupée en plein élan. Harry courrait encore plus vite. Et il entendait toujours ces phrases mystérieuses dans sa tête.

_Force qui sans raison fera battre ton cœur  
Comme après une volée d'escaliers quatre à quatre_

Il continuait à courir, pressé de pouvoir porter secours à cette jeune fille qui semblait en avoir besoin. Après une dernière rampe d'escaliers, il arrivait devant une porte entrouverte d'où filtrait de la lumière. Après avoir repris son souffle, il poussait doucement la porte et entrait dans une petite pièce sommairement meublée: une table en bois au centre de la pièce, avec deux chaises, et dans un coin un tas de feuilles qui semble servir de couche, une jeune fille inconsciente ou endormie y était allongée. Et toujours ces phrases dans sa tête.

_Il te tombe dessus quand tu ne l'attends pas  
Et tu dois faire avec que tu le veuilles ou non_

Il s'approchait de la jeune fille mais une voix bien connue derrière lui le faisait stopper net.  
- Tiens donc, disait la voix. Ne serai-ce pas notre cher Monsieur-j'ai-survécu, courageux et stupide Gryffondor, toujours prêt à tout risquer pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin?  
Harry faisait volte face. Son ouïe ne l'avait pas trompé. Devant lui se tenait un jeune homme blond, l'air arrogant et prétentieux. Celui-ci se déplaçait lentement pour se placer entre Harry et la jeune fille.  
- Dégage Malfoy, répliquait Harry en serrant les poings et les dents. Tu n'as rien à faire ici!  
- J'ai mes raisons, répondait le blondinet. Et je compte bien te faire obstacle.  
- Cette jeune fille à besoin d'aide, ce n'est pas le moment de se battre.  
- Mais il est perspicace le petit survivant!  
- Attend, ce n'est pas toi qui…  
- Alors, déclarait Draco en sortant sa baguette. Montre moi ce que tu vaux maintenant.  
Harry sortait lui aussi sa baguette, à contrecoeur, maudissant ce crétin de Serpentard. Et il entendait encore cette voix dans sa tête…

_Il n'a aucune loi et pas plus de raison  
Tu voudrais le comprendre mais tu ne le peux pas_

Harry évitait de justesse le premier sort jeté par son ennemi de toujours. Il se concentrait alors mieux sur le combat et un duel de haut niveau commençait.  
Après plusieurs minutes de combat acharné, Draco heurtait une des chaises et tombait assis dessus.  
- Ça suffit Malfoy, arrêtons nous là et prouve moi ainsi que tu es moins bête que tu en as l'air.  
Malfoy ne répondait pas et lançait un Expeliarmus qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à éviter. Il lâchait sa baguette et se retrouvait à plat-ventre sur la table avec une douleur au dos et une bosse au front. Puis il roulait sur le côté, en position fœtale, serrant ses genoux contre son torse.  
Reprenant ses esprits, il tentait de chasser la voix dans sa tête.

_Puis tu finis un jour par entendre raison  
Tu n'y réfléchis plus, tu renonces à comprendre  
Tu attends l'avenir sans poser de questions_

Il voyait Draco se lever et avancer vers lui.  
- Alors Potter, on a perdu sa baguette? Comme c'est dommage…  
Alors que le blond se baissait pour ramasser la baguette, Harry dépliait violemment ses jambes. Ses deux pieds allaient frapper le Serpentard au visage et il se retrouvait propulsé contre le mur que sa tête heurtait violemment.

Harry se relevait et ramassait sa baguette. Constatant que Malfoy était inconscient, il se précipitait vers la jeune fille et tentait de la réveiller. N'y arrivant pas et se souvenant d'un conte moldu qu'il avait lu dans un vieux livre que Dudley avait laissé traîner, il se penchait vers elle et déposait un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Très surpris, il voyait la jeune fille se réveiller et se redresser. Harry ne pouvait pas la quitter des yeux. Elle était superbe! Sa longue chevelure rousse étincelait et elle avait des yeux magnifiques.  
- Merci, murmurait-elle.  
- C'est normal, répondait Harry.  
Elle s'approchait et l'embrassait. Il la serrait dans ses bras, et pendant ce baiser, il entendait encore ces phrases mystérieuses dans sa tête.

_Tu peux le vivre enfin, si beau, si fort, si tendre  
Et ta vie se remplit de bonheur à revendre  
Tu te laisses emporter par ce doux tourbillon_

- Viens, ne restons pas là, disait-elle, il pourrait se réveiller.  
Elle se relevait et remarquait la bosse sur le front du jeune homme.  
- Mais tu t'es blessé, déclarait-elle avant de poser un baiser sur ladite bosse.

C'est là qu'il s'était réveillé, la main de Ron sur son front. Mais qui était cette fille. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il ne la reconnaissait pas.

Il se retourna longtemps dans son lit, puis décida de descendre dans la Salle Commune. Il enfila ses lunettes et se diriga vers la porte sur la pointe des pieds. Du haut des escaliers, il remarqua que la salle n'était pas vide. Il y avait quelqu'un assis devant la cheminée dans le grand canapé. Il descendit les escaliers et s'approcha du feu.

- Ginny?  
- Salut Harry, tu ne dors pas?  
- Non, un rêve m'a réveillé et je n'arrive plus à m'endormir.  
- Ah je vois. Moi aussi je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis venue ici.  
- Je peux m'asseoir?  
- Bien sûr.

Harry remarqua alors sur la table un morceau de parchemin et une plume.  
- Tu travaillais?  
- Non, c'est un poème. J'écris souvent quand je n'arrive pas à dormir.  
- Je peux lire?  
- Si tu veux, bafouilla-t-elle, mais ce n'est pas parfait.

Il prit le parchemin qu'elle lui tendait et le lu.

_L'amour_

_Si intense émotion qu'elle te fera te battre  
Sentiment grâce auquel tu oublieras la peur  
Force qui sans raison fera battre ton cœur  
Comme après une volée d'escaliers quatre à quatre_

Il te tombe dessus quand tu ne l'attends pas  
Et tu dois faire avec que tu le veuilles ou non  
Il n'a aucune loi et pas plus de raison  
Tu voudrais le comprendre mais tu ne le peux pas

_Puis tu finis un jour par entendre raison  
Tu n'y réfléchis plus, tu renonces à comprendre  
Tu attends l'avenir sans poser de questions_

_Tu peux le vivre enfin, si beau, si fort, si tendre  
Et ta vie se remplit de bonheur à revendre  
Tu te laisses emporter par ce doux tourbillon_

Il reposa le poème, très surpris. Ginny le regardait, attendant son avis. Ses yeux croisèrent son regard et il la reconnut. Il s'approcha d'elle sans quitter ses yeux, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.


	3. Je suis un chat!

**Auteur:** Cornedrue  
**Avertissement**: T (13+)  
**Spoiler:** T1 à T5, ne tient pas compte du t6.  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling et de la Warner. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette fic, si ce n'est le plaisir de l'écrire.  
**Pairing:** Harry-Ginny  
**Résumé:** Absolument aucun résumé, ça serait gâcher la surprise…  
**Date:** mai 2006

**Avant propos: **Voici un petit OS rédigé en pleine insomnie et retouché le lendemain parce que… y'avait besoin. L'intrigue se passe après le 5è tome, et ne tient donc en aucun cas compte du t6.

**Je suis un chat**

La plume grattait le parchemin, d'une écriture lisse et rapide, trempant régulièrement dans l'encre verte.

_Je suis un chat, ou plutôt une chatte… Je pense que tu sais très bien ce que cela signifie, mais je vais tout de même te rafraîchir la mémoire…  
Un chat, c'est indépendant, ça mange, ça dort, et ça fait des câlins, mais seulement quand ça en a envie… Il ne faut pas contrarier un chat, sous peine de sanction immédiate.  
Un chat boude, et quand un chat est vexé, courage pour l'amadouer.  
Un chat, c'est à double tranchant. Ses pattes de velours peuvent donner de douces caresses et se transformer l'instant d'après en armes acérées!  
Mais un chat, si tu lui laisses la liberté dont il a besoin, te récompensera d'une fidélité à toute épreuve. Il sera peluche, bouillotte, confident, ou même partenaire de jeux… félins…_

_En plus d'être chatte, je suis lionne, fauve au tempérament de feu. La flamme est aussi difficile à contrôler que le chat. Bien dosée elle réchauffe et éclaire, mais mal contrôlée, elle brûle et détruit! La lionne, comme le chat, passe du calme à la tempête, mais elle ne bascule pas dans les extrêmes, restant contrôlée en tout temps._

_Tu dois te languir en me lisant, ne sachant pas sur quel terrain glissant je t'emmène…  
Je te remercie pour ta lettre, qui m'a beaucoup touchée par sa franchise et sa simplicité. Que quelqu'un écrive de si belles phrases en parlant de moi m'a mis les larmes aux yeux, et je continue de lutter pour les garder secs…  
C'est le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire que je n'ait jamais reçu…_

_Oui, je suis touchée, émue, conquise, et cela depuis plus de cinq ans, même si, ne croyant plus en mes chances, j'ai été m'aventurer sur d'autres terrains… mais je n'en ai trouvé aucun où je me sentais chez moi._

_Si tu es prêt, et conscient de ta folie, à te risquer entre les pattes d'une chatte-lionne en furie, si tu sais que, quoi qu'il advienne, tu ne t'en sortiras pas indemne, si tu es prêt à accepter la rituelle phrase "pour le meilleur et pour le pire", si…  
Alors parcours les quelques mètres et les deux portes qui nous séparent, que je puisse enfin te serrer dans mes bras, et que nous fassions ensemble face aux dangers qui nous guettent encore, à commencer par mon frère, que dis-je… mes frères, puis le cinglé des encagoulés… jusqu'au jour où nous pourrons nous aimer au calme et être heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps._

_Le choix t'appartient… je voulais que tu le fasses en connaissance de cause…  
A très vite…_

_Ta rouquine_

Ginny posa sa plume, souffla sur le parchemin pour faire sécher les dernières lignes, puis le relut en entier. Elle essuya ses yeux, lâcha un soupir de bonheur, attrapa la lettre d'Harry et la relut, sous l'œil impatient d'Hedwige.  
Puis elle roula sa propre lettre, hésita à ajouter une goutte de son parfum mais décida que cela faisait trop cliché. Elle attacha le rouleau à la patte de la chouette blanche, en pensant qu'il n'y avait décidément qu'elle et Harry pour communiquer par hibou d'une pièce à l'autre de la même maison.

Elle déposa Hedwige sur le rebord de la fenêtre, puis la regarda s'envoler pour la fenêtre voisine. Son regard s'égara alors au loin sur l'étang dans lequel se reflétait un croissant de lune, puis elle fixa une a une les étoiles qui rendaient une nuit si unique. Chaque seconde lui semblait une heure. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle attendait, debout à sa fenêtre, lorsqu'elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par trois coups discrets frappés à la porte. Elle se retourna, recoiffa sa chevelure rousse d'un geste machinal, tenta sans succès de calmer son cœur qui battait à tout rompre jusque dans ses tempes, et dit enfin d'une voix qu'elle voulait la plus neutre possible:

- Entrez…

----------  
J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir. (laissez votre e-mail si vous faites une review non loggée, afin que je puisse vous répondre…)


End file.
